


The After-Life

by domo (aroceu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Hell, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After-Life

“I can’t believe this!” Siwon was crying (as if he didn’t cry it all the time). “I can’t believe this! I’m—I’m not—I’m not supposed to be—”

“Just face it,” said an amused Heechul beside him, his smile as cheerful as the fires. “You’re here with us.”

“But—But—But—this isn’t the _place_ for me!” Siwon cried. “I’m not supposed to be here—”

“You mean you’d rather abandon us?” Hangeng’s hurt voice asked from his other side.

“Of course not!” Siwon said indignant, before realizing what he had said and muttered. “No… no... no… I must repent…”

“Hey, at least the sex is better in the heat,” Heechul smirked.

“And we know God exists,” Hangeng added in an attempt to make Siwon feel better.

Siwon ignored them and continued murmuring about repentance

x

Hangeng came in later, while Siwon was outside, lying on the ashen ground and busy crying to the heavens, “WHY GOD? WHY ME?!”

“Wonnie sounds like he’s in pain,” Heechul remarked, gnawing on a barbecued chicken bone.

Hangeng gave him a look, and then sighed and looked out to Siwon. “He’s still in pain. You can’t blame him, you know. He’s been working on this his whole life.”

Heechul snorted. “So? You really think he’d be happier _there_ , without us?”

“I’d miss him,” Hangeng admitted. And the thought of spending the rest of his—not life, eternity, really—with just Heechul was just—Hangeng shivered.

Heechul put his seventh hot wing down and looked at his messy hands. “You know, the food down here isn’t that bad. We could really settle into this place.”

Hangeng gave him a look. “You disgust me.”

Heechul smiled cheekily. “That’s why you love me, baby.”

Hangeng just shook his head and sighed, and let himself down in a chair in front of the fires. He gazed at Siwon outside who was so pained by being surrounded by the flames and looked like he wanted to kill himself (at least, if it was possible.)

“I just wish there was some way we could cheer him up,” he said thoughtfully.

Heechul glanced at Hangeng and grinned. “I know one way we can.”

x

Siwon didn’t expect it at all. Really, he didn’t. He had been falling asleep, _finally_ (it had always been too hot for him. _Way_ too hot) when suddenly, he felt a jerk on the left side of him and something much hotter on his right. He opened his eyes slightly to see Heechul’s face above him, smiling devilishly.

“Holy sh—Heenim, what are you doing?” he cried, attempting to throw his body back. Only, he found that Heechul’s arms were above him on the blackened headboard, and something was around his legs, pinning him down.

Heechul smirked. “Making you remember why you like this place so much.”

Before Siwon could protest, Heechul leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. Heechul’s lips worked against his, dragging out his tongue along the line of Siwon’s teeth. Siwon went along with it, mind drifting into ecstasy—until he felt something tugging at the waistband of his pants.

“He-Heechul,” Siwon muttered, but when his eyes peered open into slits and his gaze cast onto Heechul, he saw that the other’s hands and arms were still above him, and his legs hadn’t moved at all. Siwon cocked his head to the side while Heechul leaned his head down, lips kissing his neck.

“Then… what…? Hankyung?” Siwon asked, though it came out much more like a gasp to his surprise. He saw the familiar Chinese head a little southward, bobbing up and down as he unzipped Siwon’s pants.

“Hankyung, what—”

Siwon almost stopped breathing when he felt Hankyung cup around him, through his underwear which was modestly covering him. He found that Hankyung had the courtesy, as he always did, to pull his pants off rather than leaving them around his ankles.

“I haven’t felt this alive since the car crash,” Heechul chuckles, breathing on Siwon’s collarbone.

Siwon grabbed a fistful of bed sheet beneath his body, as Hankyung pulled his last layer of clothing off before pulling him into his mouth.

It didn’t help when Heechul went up and kissed Siwon’s mouth again, slipping his tongue inside.

x

When Siwon woke up the next morning, he found that he was the first one awake and that Heechul and Hangeng were sprawled out on top of him. And strangely, Siwon liked it.

He might have been in hell, but he was happy with Heechul and Hangeng with him.


End file.
